Sangre y Sexo en la cafeteria
by Legionario Eterno
Summary: Cuando los impulsos sexuales de kaneki son aumentados por su lado ghoul esto lo lleva a tener un encuentro salvaje con touka. ¿podra esto terminar bien?
1. Chapter 1

**_Aclaración_****: no me pertenece nada de TOKYO GHOUL. Todos son propiedad del anime y manga del mismo nombre.**

Este FIC es un ONESHOT de kaneki x touka, es un fic lemon, habrá sangre y sexo en cantidad, clasificación M.

No esta ligado a la historia, tipo de narración roleplaying, ya que es mi marca personal. ¡COMENCEMOS!

Sexo y sangre en la cafetería.

Kaneki si estaba cómodo en su nueva vida, servir café en la cafetería con touka y cuidar de hinami. Pero luego de pasar aventuras y varios meses junto con touka conllevo a kaneki a sentir cosas por touka. Cosas que un chico debía sentir por una chica, y touka aunque lo negara también sentía una que otra cosita por kaneki, el había empezado a… gustarle de cierto modo, sin embargo ella no hacia ningún movimiento por orgullo y kaneki no hacia nada por pena.

Lo que kaneki no sabía era que los ghouls aparte de solo alimentarse de carne humana, poseían un apetito sexual enorme, kaneki pensó que eran sus hormonas, pero pronto se percato que era más que eso.

**Kaneki**: *recostado en la pared de la ducha* mierda… ni el agua fría me baja la erección… que vergüenza, que pensaría touka si me viera así.

**Rize**: *recostada en el extremo opuesto del baño* oh, el niño se esta volviendo un hombre. *observa el pene de kaneki* tienes buen tamaño, a touka le entraría bien jajaja.

**Kaneki**: *se sonroja* ¡cállate rize! Tu mente sucia… no sabes de qué hablas.

**Rize**: jajaja, no puedes luchar contra tus instintos kaneki kun, y si no puedes hacerlo por ti… entonces te ayudare. *se desvanece*

Rize desapareció y kaneki estaba de nuevo solo en el baño, pero algo lo atormentaba, su ojo se estaba poniendo negro y luego su otro ojo, sentía un impulso animal en su ser, luego su mirada se puso sombría y sonrió malignamente.

Kaneki salió del baño, se puso una camisa crema y un short negro, bajo rápidamente a la cocina, ahí kaneki trato de calmarse, bebió agua y un poco de whisky para poder calmar su sed y nervios incontenibles.

En ese instante touka apareció con una playera purpura y shorts azules, miro extrañada a kaneki y le pregunto si estaba bien, pero kaneki no respondió nada.

**Touka**: oe kaneki, ¿Qué pasa?

**Kaneki**: *olfatea* ummm hueles bien touka chan.

**Touka**: ¿eh? ¿De que diablos hablas?

**Kaneki**: *camina lentamente hacia touka y le susurra al oído* te dije… que hueles bien…

**Touka**: *se pone nerviosa* hoy estas mas loco que nunca *trata de retirarse*

**Kaneki**: *la toma del cuello y le muerde violentamente el hombro* ummm deliciosa.

**Touka**: *grita del dolor y después empuja a kaneki contra el suelo* ¡MALDITO! ¿QUÉ PUTA TE SUCEDE KANEKI?

**Kaneki**: *lame la sangre en sus labios* ¿si tu sangre sabe así que tal sabrá tu coño?

**Touka**: *le da una patada en la boca mientras su herida sana* esto te enseñara a dejar de decir estupideces.

Kaneki se reincorporo y miro retadoramente a touka, se lanzo sobre ella y la agarro por el cuello colocándola sobre el desayunador, los ojos de kaneki estaban negros y touka lo noto pero extrañamente kaneki era más fuerte que ella y empezó a rasgar la camisa de touka exponiendo sus redondos y bien formados pechos.

**Rize**: así es kaneki kun, deja que tus instintos fluyan… mmm si que tiene lindos pechos.

**Touka**: déjame… ¿que haces? *respiración entre cortada*

**Kaneki**: *empieza a manosear los pechos de touka con su mano* touka chan, te eh deseado… y ahora no me detendré… serás mía. *lamiendo sus pezones*

**Touka**: *da un gemido ahogado* detente.

**Kaneki**: *desgarra el short de touka y mete su mano* dices que me detenga pero te has mojado… touka chan eres una chica muy sucia.

**Touka**: *sonrojada* ¡no digas estupideces!

Kaneki entonces se puso sobre touka, ella trataba de alejarlo pero kaneki era muy pesado, kaneki empezó a lamer y chupar los pechos de touka lo cual provoco que ella empezara a gemir y a retorcerse. Kaneki empezó a manosear a touka, metía su mano y jugueteaba con sus labios y clítoris, indiscriminadamente metió sus dos dedos en el coño de touka, este estaba mojado y caliente, touka solo se retorcía de placer y kaneki besaba su cuello.

**Touka**: *jadeando* s-se siente bien… *sus ojos se empiezan a transformar*

**Rize**: oh… bien hecho kaneki ahora ella se encendió. *ríe pervertidamente*

Kaneki jaloneo a touka y la arrodillo, los ojos de touka estaban negros, kaneki dejo ver su miembro erecto y lo apunto a touka, ella solo sonrió y empezó a engullirlo. Lo lamia tan viciosamente como si quisiera comerlo, kaneki solo la tomaba de la nuca y la empujaba para que ella lo tuviera todo en su boca.

**Rize**: *sentada observando* ahora que touka esta en celo será mas fácil, quien diría que la pequeña zorra era tan sensitiva.

**Kaneki**: *bramando mientras sostiene a touka* carajo… touka chan… me corro.

**Touka**: *lamiendo la cabeza* cállate y dame lo que quiero.

**Kaneki**: ¡touka chan! *eyacula dentro de la boca de touka*

Touka quedo con semen en su boca, ella lo recogió con sus dedos y lo lamio, también limpio la cabeza de kaneki. Acto seguido touka se puso de culo en el desayunador, tenía un leve sonrojo y se miraba excitada, kaneki solo sonrió malignamente mientras se acercaba.

**Kaneki**: ¿adelante o atrás touka chan? *acariciando su trasero*

**Touka**: no te atrevas a metérmela en el culo kaneki o de lo contrario te mato. *sonríe maliciosamente*

**Kaneki**: tranquila, te lo romperé luego, por ahora solo penetrare ese coño tuyo. *mete su pene de golpe en la vagina de touka*

**Touka**: ¡AH!, carbón.

Kaneki empezó a embestir a touka quien maldecía y gritaba de placer, ambos jóvenes jadeaban y parecían estar poseídos, kaneki embestía violentamente y apretaba los pechos de touka, ambos jóvenes con sus cuerpos sudorosos estaban envueltos en un mar de excitación y placer.

Touka cambio de posición y se puso de cara a kaneki, abrió las piernas para el, kaneki bajo y empezó a comer su coño, lo lamia circularmente, metía su lengua y lamia el clítoris, las piernas de touka se tensaron y apretaban la cabeza de kaneki.

**Touka**: ¡AH CARAJO, ASÍ KANEKI!

La vagina de touka estaba súper húmeda y goteaba, kaneki absorbía sus fluidos gustosamente como si fuese miel, touka dio un gran gemido y luego acabo en la cara de kaneki. El se levanto y miro a la cansada chica, le lamió el cachete y se dieron un beso largo y atrevido.

**Kaneki**: me moría por hacer esto touka chan. *sonríe malignamente*

**Touka**: cállate y follame, dame verga kaneki kun! *enseña los dientes*

El chico metió su miembro de vuelta a la cálida vagina de touka, empujaba rápidamente mientras ella la envolvía en sus brazos y lo agarraba con sus piernas.

**Kaneki**: estas tan apretada, ¿cuando fue la ultima vez touka? *lame el cuello de touka*

**Touka**: *da gemidos ahogados* eso no te incumbe, solo disfrútalo malparido.

**Kaneki**: jajajaja. Siempre actúas como la chica mala… eso me prende. *le muerde un pezón*

**Rize**: si que tiene técnica el chico. *acaricia sus labios*

Kaneki seguía follando a touka, sus embestidas aumentaron y en unos minutos el kagune de kaneki se activo, empezó a desplegarse y brillaba intensamente.

**Kaneki**: me… me…

**Touka**: vamos ¡dámelo de una puta vez! *su kagune se activa*

**Kaneki**: ¡ME CORRO! *da una embestida final y termina dentro de touka*

**Touka**: ¡AHHHH! ¡K-KANEKI KUN! *le planta un beso*

Ambos jóvenes quedaron cansados y sudados, los kagunes desaparecieron y los ojos de kaneki volvieron a su normalidad, al igual que los de touka. Los dos solo quedaron jadeando, y no dijeron nada, kaneki vio a touka la cual tenia una mirada… tranquila.

**Kaneki**: t-touka chan… lo lamento. *voz nerviosa*

**Touka**: ¡cállate!

**Kaneki**: ¿eh?

**Touka**: *se sonroja* solo espero que se repita…

**Kaneki**: ¿de verdad touka chan? *sonríe*

**Touka**: pero si se lo dices a alguien te mato *lo mira fijamente*

Ambos jóvenes solo dieron una sonrisa cómplice entre ellos mientras y finalmente n beso, aun jadeaban, sin embargo no se percataron que hide estaba ahí parado viendo en shock lo que había sucedido.

**Hide**: vaya, ¡los chicos no creerán esto!

**Ambos**: ¿hide? *sorprendidos*

**Hide**: bien, los dejo solos para que sigan su "asunto" jajaja *sale corriendo*

**Touka**: ¡ahora si que lo mato!

**Kaneki**: touka chan… espera… ¿podemos hablarlo?

**Rize**: bah, apareció el kaneki aburrido, meh, mejor me largo.

**_Sangre y sexo en la cafetería_**

**_Fin._**

**BUENO COMO ME SOLICITARON AQUÍ ESTA ESTE ONE SHOT DE KANEKI X TOUKA. ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DEL AGRADO DE TODOS Y TODAS, DEJA TU REVIEW CONSTRUCTIVO. SI TENÉS UNA PETICIÓN HACELA CON CONFIANZA, GRACIAS POR TU TIEMPO Y NOS VEMOS HASTA OTRA ENTREGA. SALUDES DESDE NICARAGUA. :D XD**


	2. respuestas y aclaraciones sobre el fic

holaaaa este espacio es para contestar sus dudas

bueno primero que nada gracias por sus reviews y aceptación. si me gusta rize x kaneki y tambien kaneki x touka.

ya tengo un fic de kaneki x rize: se llama ERES MIO KANEKI

lo se lo se... mi word es una mierda en cuanto a la ortografía y me corrige las palabras a su antojo, tengo un teclado dificil y la verdad las palabras se me cruzan. este tipo de fics los escribo en la madrugada y por eso hay algunas cosas torpes o medias palabras.

tratare de hacer otro pero mas... pervertido y lo detallare mucho mejor.

espero haber contestados sus preguntas. si tenes dudas o peticiones hacelas con confianza. saludes gente y gracias adiooooossss


End file.
